


Cute Like You

by Yourdarlingdiamond



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdarlingdiamond/pseuds/Yourdarlingdiamond
Summary: George proves to Ringo just, how much he loves him.





	Cute Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Ringo has just join the band.

Ever since, Ringo had join their band as the new drummer. He has been treated coldly by those who just can't accept him.

Ringo has notice, however that the teasing and hate had started to slow down and he took that as a good sign.

It's nice to feel accepted, it's nice to feel love. In a way, he felt that George loved him in different way then John and Paul.

George fought so hard for Ringo to be in the band and he stood up for him, more times then he can court.

Ringo has never had someone like that in his life, someone who fully has his back.

One thing, Ringo has noticed is that George would always stare at him and his cheeks were blush at him.

Maybe Ringo is looking too much into this, George could just be in admiration of him.

He isn't in love with Ringo. No way could George be in love with him.

Who would ever love me? Ringo's thoughts echoed though his mind. He had not realize that the little sign he let, slip though his lips was louder then intended.

John, Paul and George looked at Ringo with concern on their faces.

George who was sitting next to Ringo, reached his hand out and placed it on Ringo's wrist.

Ringo's almost froze at the contact and look directly into George's eyes.

"Are you okay, Rings?" George asked.

But before Ringo could say anything, he felt something hit the back of his head. 

Ringo didn't really care for what had hit him, it was probably nothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. just lost in my thoughts" said Ringo.

George gave him a smile and removed his hand from Ringo's arm.

"What were you thinking about?" Paul asked.

"Like you want to know" said John.

"Oh I bet, some great ideas" said George.

"Like songs?" Ringo asked.

"Well yes, I mean you do have a great voice" said George.

"I told you before, I can't sing" said Ringo.

Just then Ringo felt something hit the back of his head again, he touched his hair and brought the item to his hand.

It was food, Ringo turned over to see who did that. He caught two men laughing at him.

"Don't worry about them" said Paul.

"Don't give them any of your attention" said George.

Ringo decided to listen to their advice and not even give the two men anymore attention.

It hurt Ringo a lot, how could people be so cruel? If people were to give him a chance, they would love him.

Suddenly, a bowl of pasta was thrown Ringo's way. Covering the drummer's back.

Ringo let out a scream of pain, the pasta was still hot. This cause Ringo's eyes to water, he started to shake.

Paul literally had to keep John from getting out of his seat at this point but he couldn't stop George who stood up with an expression of anger on his face.

George was quite a peaceful person but when he was angry, you wouldn't want to mess with him.

Paul had noticed how protective and loyal George was to Ringo, he didn't want to try and hold George down.

"What is wrong with you?" George asked.

The men just stood there, smug grins on their faces and arms crossed.

"So this is the new drummer we have all heard about?" One of the men asked.

Ringo had his head buried in his hands, trying hard to hold back the tears that wanted to leaked from his eyes.

George placed his hand on Ringo's shoulder, not caring if his hand would get covered in pasta.

The comforting touch of George sent a sensation though Ringo's body.

Ringo looked up at George before looking at the two men, confidence started to show on Ringo's face. 

He wasn't going to let these two men ruin his day, but what they would say next would destroy Ringo.

"The new drummer, he sure is ugly" said one of the men.

Ugly? How dare they say about Ringo, how cruel are they? George thought.

Ringo's breathing started to get heavy and his eyes when misty with tears, he was going to breakdown and he knew it.

But he couldn't be sad in front of his mates and especially not in front of his haters.

"I have to go" said Ringo. 

Ringo quickly got out of his seat and made his way to the door, he stopped when he heard George call out his name.

"Ringo, don't go" said George.

"I'm sorry" said Ringo.

Ringo covered his face, he hoped that no one had noticed the tears that came out. 

However George did and he just as he made his way out, he felt Paul stopped him.

"George, let him cool off" said Paul.

"No way, he needs us" said George.

"Give me one reason why I shouldnt beat the shit out of you two" said John.

That was enough to distract Paul and leave George alone, as he had to deal with John, now.

George made his way outside, he couldn't see Ringo anyway.

He heard loud cries and saw Ringo crying behind a nearby shop, Ringo didn't even bother to hide his tears.

He just stood there with a red face, eyes a brighter blue due to his tears.

George's heart was breaking at this point, Ringo was the happiest person he knows.

Seeing Ringo crying or sad, just wasn't right in anyway. 

George took his coat off and wrapped it around, Ringo, he didn't care if the pasta would get on it.

He wanted to keep Ringo from the embrassment that he was feeling. 

He giggled a little, because Ringo was so small and the coat was obviously too big.

It was then that George got an idea, this was one of those rare times that he and Ringo were alone.

"My place is only round the corner, come with me and I'll get you all cleaned up" said George.

Ringo managed to give George a smile and George returned the gesture.

They made the short walk to George's house, luckily for George, his parents weren't home.

George decided to set the bath for Ringo, meanwhile the drummer was in George's room removing his strain shirt. 

Once the bath was ready, George calls Ringo in. The drummer walks in, George could still see the sad expression on Ringo's face and it was killing him.

He would do anything to see a smile on that beautiful face because that is what Ringo is to him.

Beautiful in everywhere, regardless of what others say.

While George was lost in his thoughts, he had not realized that Ringo had already taken his clothes off.

Now covering himself with a towel, obviously waiting for George to leave.

"Yeah... I hope you like the bath, warm and bubbly" said George.

"Thank you, Georgie" said Ringo.

George smiled at him, before making his way out of the room.

Georgie? He called me Georgie? The younger man just had to blush, he kind of didn't like it but the way, Ringo said made him feel weak in the needs.

A hundred thoughts were going though, George's mind at this moment.

He is very much in love with Ringo, but he couldn't feel the same, could he? 

But it was just him and Ringo, alone in this house. 

He can't let this chance go to waste, he was going to do something bold, something that could ruin everything.

Or something that would make him happy.

George got up and approached the bathroom, he unzip his pants and remove his shirt. 

He was standing there, completely naked and he felt like he lost his mind.

He slowly opened the door, however Ringo did not move and it turned out Ringo was asleep.

George gently closed the door, kneeling down on the hard floor below him.

He took time in admiring Ringo, looking at all his features. 

"Beautiful" George whispered.

Ringo then opened his eyes and to his surprise saw his friend naked and blushing.

"Ringo, I...I... can explain" said George.

George felt as if he was going to have a heart attack, this has got to be one of the most awkward situations he has been in.

Ringo then placed a finger over George's lips.

"Join me" said Ringo.

George blushed at him and did as he was told, as Ringo leaned forward and George got in behind him.

Ringo positioned himself between George's legs and George wrapped his arms around Ringo's middle.

George couldn't believe what was happening, he had imagined this situation since they first met.

But he only thought it would be a fantasy and nothing more, but here he is with Ringo in his arms and he couldn't be happy.

"You know how special, you are to me?" George asked.

"Very" said Ringo.

"I hope you know that and ain't just saying that" said George. 

George started to massage, Ringo's neck and shoulders with his long fingers.

"I don't feel special" said Ringo.

"But you are to me" said George.

A lust was starting to overtake the two and the warm water and their bodies being this close together didn't help.

"Come to my bedroom" said George.

Ringo looked back at him and smiled.

They both got out of the bath, not really caring to dry themselves as they rushed to George's room.

They both collapsed onto George's bed, looking at each other deep in the eyes.

George got on top of Ringo, he leaned down to place a kiss on Ringo's lips just to test the waters.

George leaned back, only to have Ringo bring him back down for another kiss.

"Do you want this?" George asked.

"Yes" said Ringo.

"We don't have too, if you think it's too early" said George.

"No, I do want this, I trust you" said Ringo.

"I want to show you, how I feel about you" said George.

Leaning down George gave Ringo another kiss, opening his eyes and looking into pools of blue.

The most beautiful eyes, George has ever seen.

George then proceeded, to move his kisses along Ringo's neck onto his chest, leaving love bites and finally reaching his stomach.

George stopped, all of a sudden and Ringo lifted his head in worry.

My scars, he has seen my scars, Ringo thought.

"These are scars?" George asked.

"Yes, I know their ugly" said Ringo.

"What, no way, your scars are beautiful" said George.

"Really, I hate them" said Ringo.

"If you can't love them, then I will for you" said George.

"Who could love me?" Ringo asked.

"I do" said George.

As he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Ringo's lips.

Looking over at the various scars on Ringo's stomach, George touched them, gently with his fingers.

Leaning down, he placed a kiss on each one, however considering Ringo could not love his scars.

George kissed each scar again, one kiss that is meant from Ringo and one kiss from him.

"Their beautiful, your beautiful" said George. 

"George, I can't believe you would love my scars" said Ringo.

"You won't ever have to hide them from me" said George.

Just then, George gestured to Ringo to get open the lube from the nightstand.

Ringo did just that and gave it to George, the younger man then pour a generous amount on his fingers and circled them around Ringo's hole.

George gave one last look to Ringo, before inserting the first finger, Ringo began to tensed and George held onto him so that he wouldn't pull away from his finger.

After a few moments, Ringo started to relax and that was when George added the second finger.

Ringo just lay there as George fingered him, George's fingers were unusually long, which only made the feeling better as George access places he never thought he could. 

"So good to me, darling" said George.

"George.. your fingers" said Ringo.

George just gave him a devilish grin and leaned down to kiss him, while also fingering him at the same time.

Soon, George removed his fingers, taking hold off his manhood and lining it up to Ringo's entrance.

"Are you ready, darling" George asked.

"Yes, Georgie" said Ringo.

George then slowly entered Ringo, he kissed Ringo to help take his mind of the burn.

Once he was fully in, George took a moment to admire the man below him.

He couldn't let over, how beautiful Ringo really is.

He could get lost in those blue eyes, he could kiss those plump lips all day.

He was not ugly and never will he ever be, not just the cutest person he has ever seen but the absolute sweetest, a pure heart.

Ringo started to move his hips and George took his cue and started to slowly thrust into him.

Thrusting, nearly completely out before going back in again, after a few moments Ringo begged for George to go faster.

Leaning down and giving Ringo a quick kiss, George started to go harder and faster.

Ringo wrapped his legs around George's back, which brought their closer and they started to make out. 

Soon, George started ramming into Ringo, at a fast pace causing George's bed to move with them.

But George didn't want this to end too quickly, so he slowed down again and started deep into Ringo's eyes.

Leaning down for a more passionate kiss, before George got faster with his thrusting.

George was looking for Ringo's sweet spot, which he soon found after Ringo let out a loud moan.

The moan of pure pleasure was the sweetest sound, George had ever heard but what he would hear next would be even sweeter.

"I love you" said Ringo.

But he didn't just say it once, he said it again and again and George had to blink back tears.

"I love you too, my sweet drummer" said George.

George then grabbed hold of Ringo's dick and started to move it along with his thrusts.

Ringo couldn't take anymore pleasure and came first, his load spilling on George's hand.

George gave one final thrust and came after, filling the older man up.

George then pulled out and collapsed next to Ringo, both swearing and panting.

Both were coming to terms with the fact that they just made love.

George then pulled Ringo closer to him and kissed his forehead, sweetly.

"I really love you, Richard and I know things are not easy right now but your not alone, you have me" said George.

"So, you really do love me?" Ringo asked.

"More then words can explain, I want you" said George.

"I love you too, what just happened, it wasn't nothing" said Ringo.

"I see potential in you, Ringo and I don't want you to think your unloved, because you are loved by me" said George.

"You really believe me in that much?" Ringo asked.

"Yes, you don't realized how talented you really are, but don't worry, I'll show you" said George.


End file.
